


warm touch

by 191004s



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cuddles, Felix is stressed, Forehead Kisses, M/M, Spooning, They love each other, but changbin loves him, changlix at their finest, hand holding, idol, its just fluff, its so soft, playing w hair, they're in LOVE guys, warm cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:15:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25099021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/191004s/pseuds/191004s
Summary: changbin convinces a sleepy felix to put down his books for the night and cuddle
Relationships: Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 126





	warm touch

**Author's Note:**

> Hi... the great return.. its been several months since i last wrote something breaking my monthly fic streak but stuff came up in real life and even though the pandemic happened... i was just too lazy to even write but ive gotten back to it now, hopefully ill stick to writing monthly again, but for now have this :)

felix was sat at chan's work desk on a friday night, the group had just returned from practice for a new dance and the australian had taken his books to the desk from the front room to chan and changbins room and he found himself just sat there, procrastinating, fiddling with the books and the pen for his notepad.

he was already tired, in fact he felt very drained to the point where chan's bed was looking particularly favourable for his preferences tonight, but he resisted, having the determination to learn more korean to communicate better taking its toll.

it was only a few more days until they were set to go off on tour again, everyone was quite peaceful if felix was going to be honest, they were all chilled out, it was probably because they prepared harder than usual for this tour because it was so lengthy.

felix suddenly felt the heater come on and instantly he became ten times more sleepier than he already was, he felt his head dropping forward every so often but he woke back up and shot up everytime, he yawned and decided his hand was going to be a good cushion.

however he yelped a tiny bit when someone put their hands on his shoulders, his sleepy state of mind made him shoot his head around and he was met with regret as he got instantly dizzy, the person, changbin, chuckled warmly and he softly patted felix' head, who instantly leaned into the touch.

"why are you awake?" changbin questioned softly, leaning over felix as the younger paid his attention back to books. felix hummed in reply, appreciating the little affection changbin gave by squeezing and rubbing his ear gently, but the younger didn't reply with words, which made changbin pout and lean his head on felix', looking down to see what the other was doing.

"ive got to study hyung" felix said, feeling changbin stand up straight, muttering something before leaving the room, felix at first thought he annoyed changbin and his heart twisted a little bit, he didn't want to think that he annoyed his hyung by being mean and shoving him away when his intentions were to help.

after a minute of feeling guilty felix put down his pen and stood up, going towards the door to go and find changbin but as he approached said door changbin opened it, whacking felix on the head and the nose and felix let out a whine and pitifully slumped onto the ground, changbin gasped and put down the items in his hands and practically fell with him.

"felix be careful" changbin fretted, rubbing the poor boys head a bit and checking him over, felix saw stars and he blinked a few times before pouting, finally focusing in on changbin who was looking at him as if he just died and came back to life.

"kiss it better you meanie" felix said abruptly, changbin rolled his eyes but gently kissed his nose better, which made felix smile and he was suddenly alright again, changbin watched felix and he stood up again, evidently interested in going to bed and hoping to hibernate for a few months.

"i got you tea and i brought in an extra blanket if you're staying" changbin said as felix obviously clambered into changbins bed, forgetting the thought of studying and buried his face into his pillow, changbin laughed gently, setting the tea down on the bedside table along with the phone.

changbin sat down on the edge of the bed and shed his jeans before getting under the covers, where felix instantly took a liking to the company he was getting, it'd been a long time since he had a proper cuddle with anyone in the group, he'd been too distant recently, but he'd finally reeled himself back in.

felix shuffled over to changbin and laid his head on his chest, watching what changbin was doing on his phone, which was just going through instagram and looking at cute baby pigs, his hyung was so warm and so full of love, he loved him so much and was so grateful for him, changbin would always look out for him, would stop him if he was going to make a bad choice, and kept him locked into the ground.

changbin bought food for him, played with his hair gently in the evenings, rocked him side to side gently when he was upset to calm him down and send him into a sleepy daze, where he'd then sleep off whatever foul mood he was in.

changbin, like tonight, stopped felix from overworking, changbin himself hated seeing any of the boys overworked, and he stopped them all, even coming in to stop chan and han from overworking sometimes, he just didnt like it.

so he spent most of his time checking up on felix to make sure he was asleep, and if he was reading his textbooks when he should've been asleep he hushed him off to bed, forcing the textbook close and sending the australian down the hallway.

changbin remembers the time when he got back from the studio and felix had passed out on the dorms sofa with books by his side, changbin sighed and carried him to bed, felix mumbling little phrases in english and korean because of the disturbance, that night he put him down next to chan, who was just scrolling through his phone, and the younger australian instantly clung to chan, who only kissed his forehead goodnight and let him sleep. 

felix too had his moments where he stopped changbin from doing irrational things as well, like the time changbin didnt want to come home from the studio, and felix marched all the way from the dorm to the studio, busting through the door and dragging changbin home, hand locked with his.

changbin also needed looking after a lot, he didnt show it at all, but changbin liked being spooned, hyunjin was mainly changbins big spoon because hyunjin could fit all his limbs around changbin and pull the older boy to his chest and made changbin feel content and safe in someone elses arms.

changbin had a migraine one night and chan and jisung were trying to comfort him as best as they could, all of the boys knew changbin hated being in pain and he cried easily whenever his usual migraines appeared, which in this case wasnt helping, he was crying so hard because the pain in his head was too much, but felix came along and comforted him until the short burst of pain was over, giving changbin the right amount of meds and keeping him hydrated, sending jisung and chan away because they needed to sleep from the hours of working and producing tracks

"hyung" felix began, reaching over to find changbins hand as they lied there.

"yeah lix" changbin replied, noticing the struggle of the younger boy and giggled, holding his hand gently, where he compared the size difference which made felix grumble.

"i was going to say i love you but-" he gestured towards changbin comparing their hands before huffing and turning away from changbin so that his back was facing him.

"no dont ignore me" changbin whined gently and followed suit, wrapping his arms and legs around felix gently as he pulled the younger to his chest, changbin snuggled his face into felix' hair and started tightening his grip on felix until he gave in, but he wouldnt give in at all and changbin only had to let him go eventually, lazily finding his hand and interlocking their fingers together before felix sighed and turned back round.

"i love you" felix said abruptly before closing his eyes eventually, throwing a leg over changbin as well as an arm and making himself comfy, tea being forgotten about.

"how nice of you" changbin remarked snarkily, only to receive a smack on the chest. "fine i love you too" changbin said, smiling as he kissed felix' forehead ever so gently.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope u enjoyed i cant tell if its bad or not but if you liked it leave kudos


End file.
